


Let Go

by irlwhizzerbrown



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, I cried while writing this, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlwhizzerbrown/pseuds/irlwhizzerbrown
Summary: He’d seen, over the last few days especially, his boyfriend’s will to live slowly disappear from his eyes. He’d seen how his boyfriend’s fear of death had become not fear, but just comprehension.





	Let Go

They both knew. Neither of them wanted to say anything, because saying it was what made it feel so much more official, but they both knew. And, on top of that, each of them knew that the other one knew, too. Both of them knew that this was going to be Whizzer’s last day. 

Although, truthfully, ‘day’ was even a bit of a stretch. Whizzer wasn’t quite too sure that he’d be here in spirit for too much longer than another hour or so. Marvin was a little more hopeful, though he knew that it didn’t matter how much _hope_ he had. 

It was only nine thirty in the morning. A Saturday. Only a few months back, their Saturday mornings were spent cuddled up in _their_ bed, at _their_ house. It was warm, they were happy, and neither one of them had any worries. It felt like centuries since they had last been like that. 

This Saturday morning, at nine thirty, both of them were laid together in that old hospital bed. It wasn’t comfortable at all. The blankets were thin, the room was cold, the mattress was too firm. Whizzer didn’t seem to retain warmth at all anymore, and he was practically trembling like a leaf in Marvin’s arms. 

Marvin could tell that Whizzer wished he could just be done with this already. He’d seen, over the last few days especially, his boyfriend’s will to live slowly disappear from his eyes. He’d seen how his boyfriend’s fear of death had become not fear, but just comprehension. He’d seen all of that, and _God,_ did it break his heart. It broke his heart, and it also scared him. It scared him to see so many of the things that made Whizzer the man he fell in love with just go away. 

It was silent. Neither of them said a word, knowing it would only bring tears. Whizzer had told Marvin, had told _all_ of them, that he didn’t want them to cry when he was gone. He told them all that he didn’t want to be missed, that he wanted them to move on and continue on with their lives, that he wanted them to be happy and only remember the good things. He told Marvin, when it was only the two of them, that he didn’t want to be remembered like this, sick and cooped up in the hospital. And Marvin promised him that he wouldn’t remember him like that. He couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t cry or that he would move on, because he just knew that it wouldn’t work out that way. 

Whizzer’s hoarse, nearly silent voice broke the uncomfortably sad air in the room. “I’m sorry.” 

It may not have seemed obvious what he was apologizing for, but Marvin knew. Whizzer knew that Marvin knew. And Marvin couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his face as he whispered back, “It’s okay. You can let go.”


End file.
